A computer mouse available today uses polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE) for its mouse feet. Compared to ceramic mouse feet that were used a few years ago, PTFE mouse feet are more cost effective and have a more balanced glide (between speed and control) for all uses. However, PTFE mouse feet are subjected to wear over time. The time taken to wear out the mouse feet varies greatly depending on the roughness of the mouse mat in use and the usage pattern of the user or the gamer.
Accordingly, with repeated mouse usage over a significant period of time, the mouse feet will wear down and can cause a noticeable decline in the mouse glide and performance. For instance, there will be a loss of glide performance of the mouse as the mouse feet wear down and the body of the mouse comes directly into contact with the mouse tracking surface, such as a mouse mat. Further, there will also be loss in tracking performance due to uneven wearing down of the plurality of mouse feet because the mouse will no longer be parallel to the mouse tracking surface.